A Doppelganger's Curse
by Arabflower
Summary: Life will always be difficult, even more so if you steal someone else's
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Doppelganger's Curse**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC]

**Characters:** Rebecca/Meg

**Genre: **Suspense/ Drama

**Rating:** T (might change later on)

**Summary: **Life will always be difficult, even more so if you steal someone else's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 1**

Meg's POV

I stared blankly at the wall before me, the wheels turning in my head having the biggest 'why me?' moment that my life would allow me. I had her face, or she had mine? How that's possible I'm not sure but it doesn't change the fact that they think I'm her...her parents, therapists and doctors are all convinced that I am Rebecca Evans no matter how many times I tell them that I am Meg. Mary Margret Kelly... that is my name and I keep chanting this mantra in my head to either convince myself not to forget my life back home or to cement the fact that I am not insane. That I do not belong in this mental institution (a place I'm pretty sure this Rebecca should be in). During the months of being bound to this cell (sometimes being confined to a straight jacket) forced to live another's life, I replay the events of that night, the night that caused me to live the life of another.

_*FLASH BACK*_

_A thunderstorm had taken Texas by surprise, closing roads and generally making a traveller's life hell. Flipping through Radio stations hoping and praying for a chance this downpour might end soon I caught snippets of a plea for a missing person. Some poor rich girl probably went off her meds and fled to Texas so mommy and daddy won't freeze her trust fund. The problems of the rich seemed so trivial after a long day at University. Up ahead a detour sign was erected, forcing me to take a route that went through some dirt/forest it road that was clearly off the beaten path. The road less travelled was going to send me on a unique journey, I just hadn't known it yet, and I don't know if it was the Good Samaritan in her or sheer curiosity that led me to stop my vehicle in such horrible weather. A stationary vehicle was parked off the side of the road with its driver (whose face was covered by the hoodie that was used to shield themselves from the rain) battling to change its tyre. I turned off the engine and got off the car in an attempt to help a fellow lost traveller. As I got closer I called out 'Need some help?' and faster than the lightening that struck the Earth in that moment, a gunshot echoed in the night air. Searing pain coursed through my body then everything went dark..._

When I came to I was greeted by some nurse in a hospital, who began calling me a medical miracle, with a bullet so close to my heart I was certainly a goner. When I inquired further the nurse told me that I was going to be another Jane Doe until the paramedics discovered that I was the missing girl everyone was looking for. She then turned to me and I will never forget that conversation

"_You're very lucky Rebecca, now it's time to get you the help you need"_

"_Re...Rebecca" _I stuttered out_ "N..No, I'm Meg"_ I attempted to correct her, she turned to me rolled her eyes and said _"I finally understand why your therapists say that you are dangerous, you genuinely look confused..."_She continued with a slight chuckle _"You ran away before your parents had you committed to an asylum but lucky for you there was an APB out on your car otherwise you would have died on that deserted road."_

I realised that the missing person was the one I had intended on helping and because of this one act she had taken away my entire existence. Hours after I had awakened 'Rebecca's' parents stormed in demanding to see their only child. Although cold and distant they seemed nice and I figured that they were reasonable so I tried to explain my situation to them. They immediately dismissed it as one of 'Rebecca's' lies. Her mother turned to me, teary eyed and said _"What kind of a mother do you think I am? Don't you think that I can recognise my own daughter; you changed your hair colour, not your DNA. You are my daughter... I am certain"_

I had asked for 'my' drivers licence, wanting to see what this Rebecca looked like and why everyone was convinced I was her. Imagine my surprise when a blond version of myself stared back at me next to the name "Rebecca Evans"

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I'm brought back to reality by the opening of my cell door, the last time that I will ever have to hear that awful sound again because today I'm going 'home', well to Rebecca's home and from there I will begin to take my life back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Doppelganger's Curse**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC]

**Characters:** Rebecca/Meg

**Genre: **Suspense/ Drama

**Rating:** T (might change later on)

**Summary: **Life will always be difficult, even more so if you steal someone else's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 2**

Rebecca's POV

_She approached me, fearing that she was one of those people who wanted to take me to that dreadful place, I fired my gun. When she crumbled to the ground I approached her to check if she was still breathing... not that I cared or anything because if she was still alive I would have killed her just to bury all leads and then I could disappear. I began inspecting my 'attacker' closely; she was no police or hospital official, just an ordinary person. When I turned her dying face towards mine, I could have sworn that I was looking into a mirror. A brunette version of me was dying before my eyes and I decided then that she was useful alive. I needed an identity to live free of my parents, my parents needed someone to throw in that cell and this girl had solved all my problems. I left her there, traded her personal effects (a charm bracelet with various landmarks figurines on it, her cell phone and any other jewellery that was on her) for my own. I found her car keys lying next to her, taking it I made my way over to her car, where I found the rest of her belongings. I drove off to the nearest gas station, bought some hair dye and filled up the fuel tank and immediately left for a motel. After checking in to the first one I saw (under a name that wasn't my own or this Mary Margret Kelly, whose life I'm about to steal) I decided to put my plan in motion. So I dyed my hair and went through her belongings to know more about her. Apart from her driver's licence nothing but textbooks were found in my search. I needed to immerse myself into her life in order to never be dragged back to my own, so I packed her stuff, went back to her car and drove out in the middle of the storm to greet my new life. I wondered 'How am I going to pull this off? I know nothing about her besides her name, I have her car, anything that ties her to her life and I have her face...' and then it hit me, I increased my speed and rapidly swerved, launching the car off the road whilst I became engulfed in darkness._

I am drawn into consciousness with a start, I keep expecting to see the angel of death waiting to greet me, but instead I find myself in the arms of my boyfriend... well her boyfriend, Riley. Sweet, trusting and completely in love with her, Riley. It's been nearly six months since I plunged her car into that gorge and assumed her identity but I still cringe every time Riley looks at me lovingly and calls me by her name. I hate her name and I hate her. Her life is so perfect; she's got a loving boyfriend and an amazing family while all I had was a super rich family with parents who tried to throw me into a mental institution. Using the accident as an excuse as to why she has been acting strangely, I mange to integrate myself into her life and after living with these people for the past few months I can definitely say I never want to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: A Doppelganger's Curse**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC]

**Characters:** Rebecca/Meg

**Genre: **Suspense/ Drama

**Rating:** T (might change later on)

**Summary: **Life will always be difficult, even more so if you steal someone else's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 3**

"_Meg!... come on Meg get up! You can cuddle your boyfriend later! We have to meet Emma for lunch"_ Grace called from the living room; it was unlike her stepsister to sleep in so late, usually Meg would be the first one up yelling at Grace to wake up, but ever since the accident Meg had changed. It was unlike the change that Grace had seen in her after their 'trip' to Monte Carlo. Then Meg became less uptight and more cheerful but now it was like Grace was living with a whole new person.

Rebecca's POV

I stirred the moment she heard Grace's voice,_ "shit"_ I muttered, it had completely slipped my mind that I had a day planned with Grace and Emma. I have learned to tolerate Grace. Grace was sweet, trusting, caring and very insightful. I found it easy to converse with her but had to be careful not to divulge anything that will make Grace suspect that the woman talking to her was not her stepsister, Meg. Emma on the other hand, I could not tolerate. She was loud, obnoxious, delusional, annoying and to an extent brainless but to my relief she was easily manipulated therefore making it easier for me to pretend to be Meg around Emma than it was around Grace. Grace would pick up on the littlest of mistakes on my part whereas Emma would just gloss over it. Emma, (who I later learned that my doppelganger nicknamed 'Texas Barbie') was getting married to her long term boyfriend Owen. Why anyone would marry her was beyond my comprehension but in order to play my doppelganger convincingly I have to pretend to be overjoyed.

"_MEG!"_ Grace yelled once again slightly irritated, _"You better be ready soon or I'm coming up to get you"_

"_Damn"_ I muttered, Grace has been irritable lately because she and her boyfriend Theo (some rich French kid) hadn't seen each other in weeks. Sure the skyped and chatted over emails (kinda like Riley and I) but Riley would drop by and visit almost every second month. I had him in my bed at the moment; we fell asleep after talking last night after talking for hours. I glanced over to him taking in his sleeping form staring appreciatively at his bare chest, broad shoulders, defined Abs and wonderful face, he was the replica of a sun kissed God and I really wanted to do dirty things to him.

"_MEG!" _Grace yelled downstairs pulling me from my thoughts, I was going to yell back but decided against it, so instead I got out of bed, took a quick shower and got dressed. I turned to 'my' boyfriend's sleeping form draped across my bed. I smiled, leaned over, kissed him and headed out the door. I had other plans for him this morning, all involving us consummating 'our' relationship as a couple. I can't believe that she had such a hot boyfriend and didn't nail him. I chuckled at her stupidity and slowly descended the stairs, only to be met with Grace's furious stare

"_We're late"_ she simply said

"_Do I have to go?"_ I whined, I could think of much better things ( and people) to do then listen to Texas Barbie ramble on about wedding details.

"_Yes, for some insane reason Emma thinks your input will help with the colour scheme, why she thinks that I have no idea... because you're a commerce student, art and colour isn't your strong point"_ Grace was ranting and I was silently chuckling at how wrong she was... true 'Meg' wasn't an artist, she was a future accountant. I on the other hand, was an artist, a rather gifted one I might add whose gift would have been locked away where the real Meg was now


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: A Doppelganger's Curse**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC]

**Characters:** Rebecca/Meg

**Genre: **Suspense/ Drama

**Rating:** T (might change later on)

**Summary: **Life will always be difficult, even more so if you steal someone else's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 4**

The sun forced its way the canopy of clouds, preparing one for a foreboding day. Today Meg was trading her physical prison for a metaphoric one. She had been released from her six month long stay at the Asylum and was being taken to her (well more accurately Rebecca's) many family estates. This one happened to be in Los Angeles, California. The state didn't sit well with the Texan born Meg, but the bright side was that driving from L.A to Texas would only take 3 days, so all she needed to do was find a car and simply leave. Why couldn't her Doppelganger be a sweet naive girl and not the obsessive psychopath that she ended up with?

Looking back at the whole Grace/ Cordelia situation, she realised that Grace had it easy; Balls, parties the works at least Cordelia didn't throw her in a mental asylum and steal her entire existence. Grace had the time of someone else's life while Meg was living someone else's nightmare.

The Evan's family home was Palatial; clearly Rebecca was a spoilt rich girl with abandonment issues. Meg was certain that the love and concern shown to her by Mr. And Mrs. Evans was never shown to Rebecca. The irony of the situation was that their displays of affection, meant for their daughter, was being bestowed upon a complete stranger. Meg had two options: either run away or convince at least one of Rebecca's parents that she was not their daughter. Meg's thoughts drifted to her own family and how they have now welcomed and grown attached to a complete stranger, well a complete psychotic stranger. The danger her family was in was once again floating through her mind and she decided that she needed to get home... fast

*The Same Day, Just In Another Part Of The Country*

Six months have gone by and Rebecca was playing the role of her life, she was running away from a life in a cell, constant surveillance and torture. She hadn't expected helping Emma Perkins pick out a colour scheme for her wedding would be so frustrating. Six months had gone by and she hadn't killed anyone yet and right now, Emma looked like a very good target. When Rebecca had driven Meg's car off that cliff the whole town had come to know of the accident and subsequently the whole town had showed up to visit her in hospital. Now sitting at the town's only 'hangout spot' for only fifteen minutes various people had been coming up to their table to either talk to Grace and Emma or to ask 'Meg' how she was feeling. Grace was busy looking over various colour palettes to notice the murderous looks Rebecca was giving Emma and Emma was too busy talking (grating on Rebecca's nerves) to notice anything. It was days like these, when she wanted to be rid of Emma, that a cell in a mental asylum seemed appealing to Rebecca. The three 'friends' were sitting in their small towns only diner, it just so happened to be the same diner where Grace and Emma worked, so both had known everyone present and by unfortunate coincidence everyone had known Meg. Banishing all thoughts of a mental asylum and murder from her mind, Rebecca began doing the one thing that she knew would calm her down and help her keep her cover, drawing in her sketch pad. The only things Rebecca had kept from her past were her passion for drawing and never showing anyone her drawings.

She had begun working on a piece, when a waitress had walked up to take their order. Grace and Emma had their usual orders (Cheese Burgers, Chillie cheese fries and cokes) while Rebecca ordered a coffee and nothing else. For the past six months, every time the trio had come to the diner Rebecca had never ordered anything. This perplexed the restaurant's staff and some of the regulars because the food was great and Meg was once a regular customer but Rebecca would not touch anything made by anyone other than herself or her personal chefs. The only restaurants she ate at were five star and she wasn't about to risk her health over the swivel that some small town diner called food. Initially Grace, Emma and her family had initially found this concerning, but Rebecca had always played it off as 'Meg' having to follow a strict diet since the accident.

Whilst walking to the bathroom one of Grace's friends, a waitress named Linda, had beckoned Grace over to the counter. Grace walked up to her without any hesitation ready o converse. Glancing over at 'Meg', Linda had began to speak

"_I've been workin' here since she was a little girl and I've never seen her act this way. She didn't even behave like this when her mother died and now look at her... she's fixated with that book, drawing all the time. From as long as I can remember Meg Kelly kept a journal, and now look at her."_

Grace looked at Linda and then turned to look at the table she had come from. There she had seen Emma chatting away to 'Meg', and 'Meg' completely ignoring Emma and focusing solely on her sketch pad.

Emma had been talking to 'Meg' for the past half hour, but 'Meg' did not respond to her at all during their conversation, she only stopped at various intervals to sip on her coffee then returned to her drawing. This frustrated Emma to no end, sure she and 'Meg' had never got on since the trip to Monte Carlo but at least they managed to form some sort of friendship than that accident had ruined everything. Hoping to finally grab her dining partner's attention, Emma decided to actually talk about things where 'Meg' would be forced to participate in the conversation and not sit there passively,

"_I've decided to make Grace my Maid of Honour"_ 'Meg' hadn't looked up from her sketch pad but replied none the less

"_That's nice, she does know you better than anyone else, plus she's your best friend"_

"_Um... Meg I was thinking maybe I could have Fuchsia and..." _Before Emma continued her rendition of her wedding plans, 'Meg' tore out the sketch she'd been working on from her sketch pad, handed it to Emma placed some money on the table (to pay for the meals and beverages) picked up her car keys and walked out, without an explanation leaving behind a stunned Emma.

Emma looked down at the page in her hand and had seen the most beautifully detailed image of what she and Owen would look like as a Bridal couple. Her eyes welled up at the beauty of the image which had only increased her desire to marry the man she loved. As she stroked her to be groom's face in the painting she failed to notice Grace making her way towards the table.

Grace had witnessed the entire exchange and walked over; she then stared down at the image in Emma's hand wondering what had happened to her step sister.

Lucky for Grace, Emma had driven herself to the venue so she had offered to drop Grace off at her home. Emma had pulled into the Bennet/Kelly driveway, and both friends noticed 'Meg' having an intimate discussion with Riley. 'Meg' kept glancing down at her phone, after sharing an intimate kiss with her; Riley had left to return to Australia. Riley leaving had provided somewhat of an explanation to 'Meg's' odd behaviour today so Emma and Grace decided to postpone the interrogation until further notice. Meg's and Grace's parents had suddenly appeared at the front door while Emma and Grace made their way towards the house. Meg kept glancing at her phone occasionally replying text messages she had been receiving. Grace approached her parents and Meg while Emma followed behind her. After everyone had gone inside and began helping prepare dinner. During the entire dinner preparation Meg's phone had been buzzing non-stop. After a while the noise had irritated Robert Kelly, who then decided to ask his daughter what was going on. He had noticed that she had driven home alone, a practice he was not comfortable with yet because of her recent accident and even though he permitted her to drive, the prerequisite was that she could never drive alone. Turning to his daughter he asked

"_Everything alright Meg?"_

"_Sure dad, just chatting with some friends from College"_

"_Alright"_

After replying to another text, Meg suddenly announced

"_I'm off... see you guys in the morning"_

Pamela Bennet Kelly had turned to her step daughter after putting the chicken pot pie in the oven and asked

"_Where are you off to Meg? Dinner will be ready soon"_

"_Well one of my friends from College is getting married so we decided to throw a last minute party for her"_

"_You are not thinking of driving anywhere alone are you, it's almost dark and the roads aren't safe"_

"_I'm not going anywhere alone... Emma's coming with me"_

**A/N: ** Let me know what you think will happen next!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: A Doppelganger's Curse**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC]. There is a M rated scene in this chapter. It will be Denoted with (*) preceding it and it's end will be marked with (*).

**Characters:** Rebecca/Meg

**Genre: **Suspense/ Drama

**Rating:** T (might change later on)

**Summary: **Life will always be difficult, even more so if you steal someone else's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 5**

Emma had spat out the water she'd been drinking, 'Meg' had spent the entire afternoon ignoring her and now she wanted to take her to a party, without Grace.

"_Umm, so can Grace come?"_ Emma really wanted to spend some alone time with 'Meg' so they could reconnect but didn't want Grace to feel left out. 'Meg' had typed something out on her phone then said

"_Well I don't think Grace will feel comfortable, most of the people there will be much older and some are schoolmate's of Emma and I so I thought Emma would come along for an impromptu reunion"_ Just then Emma had received a text from 'Meg'.

**It's a Bachelorette Party, I don't think My parents would want their nineteen year old daughter in a strip club, besides that nineteen year old is your Maid of Honour, so u're never getting a proper Bachelorette party, This is my way of making up for that**

Now Emma realised why 'Meg' hadn't extended the invitation to Grace, and was now extremely excited to go. So she decided to go along with 'Meg's' lie

"_Yeah, Grace will feel out of place, besides I really wanna see the gang again."_ Emma finished giving a gleeful smile to 'Meg' which 'Meg' had returned with a smile of her own.

"_Thank you" _Emma mouthed to 'Meg' who replied with a beaming smile.

Grace had noticed the exchange and couldn't shake the feeling that these two were up to something.

Rebecca was relieved that Emma had accepted her invitation. 'Meg's' father had been smothering her lately and hadn't let her anywhere without a Chaperone. She really didn't want to go to the Bachelorette party but she also really needed to kill someone to keep her sanity, usually she would just admire Riley or spend time with him because being around him had a sort of calming effect on her but now with him gone she knew that she needed to do something fast or risk blowing her cover. She had no idea who the bride was; just that she was in High school with Emma and her. Most of most her friends had shown up to see her when she was in hospital but she never paid attention to them. Now she could use Emma as a buffer and distraction so she could slip away and calm her frustrated mind.

Emma and 'Meg' had arrived at the venue an hour late and the party was in full swing. The venue was a small club just outside the town and it was clear that busy night's like this one only came by when the venue was being used for a party. After a round of meet and greets, staring appreciatively at the men on display and turning down offers for the naughty things available in such a place, Emma realised that she had lost her companion. Her momentary panic was subdued when she heard a roar of cheering from the bar. Looking through the crowd of people she had seen the bride to be and a couple of her friends participating in a drinking contest with the once tee totalling (or at least Emma thought she was a tee to taller, she had never seen her have fun before) 'Meg'. As 'Meg' had thrown back another tequila shot Emma had seen a really handsome and well ripped guy go up to her friend. She was certain that 'Meg' would dismiss this guy because she had a boyfriend but was beyond surprised when 'Meg' had responded to his flirting, making no effort to stop him, sure 'Meg' had knocked back a couple of shots and was certainly buzzed (a first because usually Emma is the first one to get drunk) but that was no excuse for her to be flirting with another guy. For once Emma was playing the responsible one and she fully intended to make sure 'Meg' didn't do something that she will regret later.

Just as Emma was about to go up to 'Meg', something grabbed her attention.

"_EMMA!"_ Emma could have sworn she heard Grace call her... she dismissed this thought immediately as no one under the age of 21 was allowed inside the club.

"_Wow... so this is what a strip club looks like..."_ Emma had turned around and came face to face with Grace Bennet.

"_How the hell did you get here! You're not supposed to be here! OMG your mother is going to kill me..."_

"_Don't be mad..."_

"_MAD! I'm furious... You have a lot of explaining to do missy..."_

"_OK, I stowed away at the back of your car because I knew you guys were going somewhere cool because if it was going to be a really lame party Meg would have let me come along..."_

"_How did you get in here?"_

"_I used the fake I.D you got me when you snuck me into Six Flags* plus I slipped the bouncer a twenty..."_ Grace's story was interrupted by another cheer from the bar... apparently 'Meg' had won the drinking contest.

"_Whoa, when did Meg become the fun one?"  
"Never mind that young lady... you are going straight home..."_

"_Did you and Meg swap places or something?"_

"_No... we just.."_ Glancing over at the bar, Emma noticed 'Meg' was gone and so was her handsome friend. Panic flowed through her once again but the notion that 'Meg' loved Riley and was the responsible one in their trio had assured her that 'Meg' wouldn't do anything stupid, so she focused her attention on getting Grace out of there.

(*)

Rebecca was pushed up against the wall trailing hot kisses down this gorgeous man's chest. He had told her his name was Jake but she didn't care. They were in one of the employee rooms at the back of the club that had no surveillance and was completely secluded. His short cropped hair, deep green eyes and athletic build would have driven any woman crazy but all Rebecca saw was Riley. It was weird, fantasising about your own boyfriend while currently fucking another guy but since Riley wasn't ready to venture into that part of their relationship, she had to look elsewhere. Jake's shirt had been discarded a while back; Rebecca's black pencil skirt was hiked up giving Jake access and Jake's jeans were currently pooling around his ankles. After pausing for a moment to ensure they were safe, Jake plunged into her, filling her completely. Rebecca's eyes rolled into the back of her head, every nerve ending in her body on fire as she moaned in pleasure. He rammed into her in an animalistic one-two beat while she dug her nails into his back, she opened her eyes and instead of seeing Jake, her mind presented her with an image of Riley and with that she had found her release.

After being satisfied she pushed Jake off her. The guy thought she was being feisty so he'd 'let' her get away with it. Pulling her skirt down and smoothing it over Rebecca seductively beckoned him towards one of the exits, and he, being a man, followed.

(*)

Jake found himself outside the club, that hot girl nowhere in sight and him having a serious case of blue balls. He began walking towards the clearing (that was sealed to the public) behind the club looking for his latest conquest. The small clearing had led to the edge of a cliff that had a violent, alligator infested river below it. Jake had walked across the small distance of the clearing and still found no sign of her. The darkness of the night made it impossible for him to see beyond his own outstretched hands. He was now bordering the edge of the cliff, hearing a rustling behind him; he began to panic and slipped forward. He would have fallen over had a pair of very soft hands not steadied him. He turned around to see the girl he was just with.

"_You could have fallen over... then how would I have repaid you for the amazing service you provided"_

"_Well you could thank me with an encore, this time with a happy ending for both of us"_

Leaning in he captured her lips in a very passionate kiss. She slyly pulled away from his lips and buried her face in his neck. Bringing her lips closer to his ear, he barely heard her whisper.

"_That's unlikely..."_

She recaptured his mouth with a kiss and he didn't even fell the blade of her knife tearing through his abdomen splitting it open. Her right hand on the knife and her left hand pulling his head closer to hers, forcing him to maintain the kiss, thus muffling his screams of pain. Then suddenly without warning she pushed him over the edge and watched him fall below to the alligators hungrily awaiting their next meal.

Grace refused to leave the club and Emma could feel a migraine coming on. 'Meg' had vanished some time ago and Emma really needed her to make Grace see reason. Suddenly Emma spotted 'Meg' exiting one of the bathrooms and motioned for her to come over to the bar, where Emma had been sitting with Grace. 'Rebecca had seen Emma motioning for her (well Meg) to join her and began walking over.

"_Sorry some girl spilled her drink all over my dress... Grace? When did you get here?"_

"_About 45 minutes ago...I didn't know you could have fun..."_

"_Well... I have my moments... You know you're not supposed to be here. How did you get in?"_

"_Fake I.D and I bribed the bouncer"  
"Nice...So you wanna leave or stay?"  
"MEG!"_ Emma exclaimed slapping 'Meg's' arm _"she's underage, we could get in a lot of trouble..."_

"_Emma stop worrying, we're already in trouble for Grace being here so what's a few more minutes. Grace no drinking anything or making deals with anyone understand?...Oh and this goes without saying but you were never here.. "  
"Sure thing sis" _

Emma pulled Meg around to face her and whispered _"How can you encourage this! She's underage and your mom's going to kill us!"_

"_I'll handle our mom... and if it makes you feel any better we will leave now..."_

"_Good let's get out of here."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: A Doppelganger's Curse**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC].

**Characters:** Rebecca/Meg

**Genre: **Suspense/ Drama

**Rating:** T (might change later on)

**Summary: **Life will always be difficult, even more so if you steal someone else's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 6**

Meg had probably wondered the halls of the Evans family home, countless time since her arrival, a day ago. Learning about her doppelganger could help her later on, whilst locked up in that dingy cell she had learned how dangerous and crazy Rebecca was, now that she was in enemy camp it was time to learn what made her doppelganger tick. Rebecca's room was covered with many self portraits, it was a wonderful room situated on the second floor of the Evan's grand mansion and came complete with a breathtaking view of the sea facing garden. The room was light, airy and oozed sophistication and charm. It was difficult for Meg to believe that a psychotically dangerous individual had once called this room her sanctuary.

Mrs Evans (or Alison) had been smothering her since her arrival, whereas Mr Evans (or Jeff) had decided to remain aloof which Meg was grateful for because she could only handle a limited amount of crazy. Alison had insisted on the entire family having dinner together in the grand dining room and had given these strict instructions to the staff: "No sharp instruments in the dining room, 2 guards at the door and the food must be tasted before being brought out". In Meg's opinion she wasn't exactly inspiring much confidence in her daughter... well maybe that was the base on which Rebecca's psychosis was founded. Disapproving mother, absent father lonely childhood, Meg could see how that will affect anyone and had suddenly found herself sympathising with Rebecca. Sure Meg's family had problems, the biggest being the loss of her mother, but there was always a sense of warmth that accompanied her when she was home it was completely opposite to the home she was in now.

Dinner was an awkward affair as none of the occupants in the room knew how exactly to converse with one another. Between polite smiles and chewing her food Meg knew that this was probably a daily thing for Rebecca but she was not Rebecca and therefore she would not sit through her dinner in silence. Turning to Mr. Evans she decided to strike up a conversation

"_So... how's work been?"_

"_Well, the numbers are good and we're richer than anyone could ever dream of so I'm happy. It was a sharp move investing adding to investments in the Stock Market over and above the Hotel Chain."_

'So the Evans family had made their millions in the Hotel business' Meg thought 'at least if we talk business it would end this awkward silence'

"_Well the rates during non peak seasons have fallen since the Economic slump of the past few years but I'm sure the bourgeoning trade sector will bring in an influx of tourists so if you find the right target market and the right price of accommodation during both Peak and non peak seasons the demand will be fulfilled by the product that you supply and therefore you will technically be sitting on a proverbial goldmine. All you have to do is make a few adjustments and you're set to go"_

Jeff Evans had stared at his daughter in absolute shock; his artistically inclined daughter had never once expressed an interest in business and for her to have such an extensive knowledge of economics and commerce in general was surprising to him. He knew that Rebecca had no such exposure to such things and therefore couldn't make any of the statements that she had done now and unbeknown to him at the time, this conversation plants the seed of growing doubt within him that maybe the girl in front of him isn't his daughter.

He gave his daughter a small smile and replied

"_Well I'm pretty sure that will work so what do you suggest Stocks wise?"_

"_Well it being July now and with the rapidly decreasing Credit rate that is clouding over the US, I suggest you pull out on your biggest Stock investments and invest in gold before the price rises and once the Stock Market has picked up and your investment in gold has reaped enough benefits I suggest you re-invest a portion of those benefits in the stock market."_

It was then that he realised that the girl sitting before him was not the lost daughter he went in search of, he then very subtly looked her over. It was the same frame, same face, same eyes, same smile, same complexion and even the same voice the only thing different was the hair colour.

It was six months a six month stay in that asylum and patients are not given access to any form of chemicals for fear that they may harm themselves, so he knew that his daughter had no access to any form of hair dye since the night that they had found her so his daughter's natural hair colour would have begun to show, but there was no such thing. She was a brunette as opposed to his daughter's blond. Then he started noticing a few other differences between the girl sitting before him and his daughter.

This girl was right handed, his daughter was left handed.

This girl was polite, inviting and friendly whereas his own daughter was withdrawn, sullen and a loner.

This girl had displayed a high business acumen something his daughter had never displayed because she was artistic... Artistic, it was staring him in the face for some time. To know for sure if this was some stranger sitting in his dining room who is not his daughter (like she has kept on saying during his every visit to that asylum to see her) or just another one of his daughter's antics. So after finishing dinner he had excused himself to place a call with his assistant ordering them to bring over a canvas, an easel, some charcoal nibbed pencils/crayons and some paint without any regard for the late hour. After waiting an hour or two for his demanded items, he proceeded to his daughter's room, art supplies in hand, looking for an explanation.

Meg was tired but she was still inspecting her doppelganger's room. She had spotted a laptop and decided to see what havoc her doppelganger was causing in her life after logging into her own Facebook profile, she had seen new pictures of 'herself' with her friends and family. Pictures of 'her' and Grace, 'her' and Emma, 'her' Emma and Grace together than her heart stopped when she saw the next picture. It was of 'her' and Riley cuddling. She was so angry at Rebecca for stealing her life that she didn't notice Jeff Evans enter the room. His gaze had fallen on the open Facebook profile, his vision only registering a portion of the entire webpage and before he could control himself he blurted out

"_WHAT THE HELL!"_

Meg had moved and turned around to face him, thus giving him an unrestricted view of the entire computer screen. He had seen 'his' daughter cuddling with a strange boy, his anger had begun to build and he was about to lose it when he noticed the Name of the profile owner

_Mary 'Meg' Kelly_ was blazoned at the top of the profile page and when he saw that he had become more confused. Seeing his confused face Meg had stumbled upon an idea to get at least someone to believe her. So opening up a new webpage she looked up 'Rebecca Evans' and sure enough after a few clicks of the mouse the public profile of 'Rebecca Evans' had appeared on screen. Jeff stared at the screen in shock. Moving the girl away from the monitor he had begun to click through both profiles and as he clicked through more pictures and postings he slowly came to the realisation that his daughter had stolen someone else's life, that he and his wife had caused an innocent person so much of suffering in their deluded attempts to save their daughter. Turning to Meg he asked all the questions that were clouding his mind

"_You were telling the truth that night, you aren't her..."  
"I'm not"_

"_We didn't believe you; we locked you up in that dreadful place for six months"_

"_You thought I was her so I don't hold anything against you..."_

"_We were wrong... and now she's out there endangering your family. She needs to come home"_

"_Let me go and I'll lead you to her"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: A Doppelganger's Curse**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC].

**Characters:** Rebecca/Meg

**Genre: **Suspense/ Drama

**Rating:** T (might change later on)

**Summary: **Life will always be difficult, even more so if you steal someone else's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 7**

It was a fine morning in the Bennet/Kelly home. Neither parent had found out about the trio's trip to the strip club while Emma and 'Meg' had cleverly side stepped the fact that they both smelled of alcohol by claiming that someone had snuck a bottle in during the party and that both made sure that Grace was sober because they were responsible adults who would not let an underage individual partake in the drinking of alcohol (and that they needed a sober designated driver to take them home).

Grace was downstairs making breakfast while Emma and her uncharacteristically cool step sister Meg were upstairs nursing the mother of all hangovers and since they were cool enough to let Grace stay at the party last night, she decided that she could repay them with a proper breakfast. Her mother and step father were out of town (for the week) because of some conference her step-father had to go to and since they had left early this morning, she was left to deal with her hung-over friends. The bacon was sizzling, eggs cooking and the toast toasting when a sound at the front door told Grace that her two hung-over best friends were not going to be the only ones joining her at the breakfast table. Walking over to and opening the front door, Grace was warmly greeted by Emma's long term boyfriend now fiancée Owen.

"_Hey Grace, where's Emma?"  
"Upstairs, nursing a hangover with Meg..."_

"_MEG? No way..."_

"_Way, Meg suddenly became fun..."_

"_I know Meg , I spent an entire year with her in High School when Emma went off for her photo shoot in Dallas, Meg doesn't suddenly become fun."_

The footsteps thudding down the stairs told both of them that the party animals have woken...

"_Well see for yourself..."_

Sure enough, Owen laid his eyes on a very hung over Emma and an equally hung over Meg. After a polite greeting from Meg and a hug and kiss from Emma all four friends made their way to the dining hall to enjoy breakfast and discuss the plans for Grace's upcoming Birthday.

"_I want something small and simple... just a few friends and family singing happy birthday and eating cake"_

"_Grace that's not a party for a 20 year old!, you need friends, loud music and booze..."_ Emma had gone off on a tangent, speaking about and reliving the memories of her 20th birthday party when Owen had to stop her.

"_Emma I hate to remind you that it's Grace's party... We should do what she wants to do."  
_Emma pouted and turned to Grace, hoping that if she gave Grace her best puppy dog face, Grace would concede and have the party Emma wanted but Grace paid her no attention as she was too busy focusing on her step sister who was drinking her coffee in silence. Meg hadn't said a word since she came downstairs and Owen's words were still fresh in Grace's mind _I know Meg , I spent an entire year with her in High School when Emma went off for her photo shoot in Dallas, Meg doesn't suddenly become fun._

Grace snapped out of her thoughts and spoke once more

"_What do you think Meg?"  
_Looking up from her coffee Meg replied

"_It's your party, so we should do what you want to do but Mom and Dad aren't coming back from the Conference until after your actual birthday."_

"_I hadn't thought of that, so we could just have a few close friends, some birthday cake and presents and when Mom and dad come back we could just have lunch with them."_

Emma decided to jump into the conversation but the stern look from Owen had told her not to suggest a wild party again. Suddenly remembering that Emma and Meg were at a party last night with an underage Grace, Owen decided to do a little investigating

"_So I hear you guys went to quite a party last night,"  
_Meg was about to open her mouth to reply but Grace Beat her to it.

"_It was nice but Meg and Emma said I was underage so I couldn't really enjoy myself"_

"_Underage? What kind of a party was this?"  
_This time Emma answered

"_A bachelorette party for one of Meg's friends from campus"  
"You guys took Grace to a Strip Club!"_

"_We didn't take her; she stowed away in our car and somehow bribed her way in..."_

Owen was staring at Emma effectively cutting her off, how could she be so irresponsible? He then turned to Meg and spoke

"_You did put a stop to it though right?"  
_When Meg didn't answer, Owen knew exactly what happened.

"_I can't believe you encouraged this Meg! YOU are supposed to be the responsible one..."  
_-

Rebecca was starting to get angry; Texas Barbie's fiancée was really starting to get on her nerves. Her knuckles were turning white from the death grip in which she held her coffee mug and using every ounce of her will power to not attack him, she put on a mask of complete nonchalance and retorted

"_I'm not Grace's babysitter, besides it's not like we invited her. She gate crashed and at least she was under our supervision so nothing happened..." _Deciding to play it safe and re affirm that her doppelganger was indeed a caring stepsister, she continued

"_Besides if Grace was in any sort of trouble you know that I would have put a stop to it immediately. Would you rather her first trip to a strip club be with a couple of irresponsible teenagers that she meets in University who would likely leave her to fend for herself or with her best friend and stepsister who would look out for her?"_

And with that Owen was silenced and Rebecca loosened her grip on her coffee mug, she then took a small helping of the breakfast Grace had prepared and attempted to eat it as she didn't want to hurt Grace's feelings or give her anymore cause for suspicion. So she ate in silence, plotting for a way to deal with Owen before his unnerving curiosity caused him to discover her secret. Grace's birthday was in a few days so she needed something to shift their focus from her. She knew that she could use Emma to distract Owen but she needed a plan to distract Grace, pulling out her phone she excused herself to make a phone call.

Texas was a three day trip from L.A. After getting the keys for Rebecca's red Porsche (complete with GPS), more than enough money to sustain her for however long her mission might be and the complete trust and assistance of one Mr. Jeff Evans, Meg had set off to get her life back. The easy part was over, now was when her true struggle begins.

After 3 days of non-stop driving, Meg was home. It was exactly how she remembered it, small, homely and inviting. She was just about ready to go into the local diner n have something to eat when she remembered that it was absolutely essential to her plan that no one know she was there. It was a small town and word travelled fast so she didn't Rebecca to be alerted in any way. Silent observation became her plan of action until she could find an actual plan of attack so checking into the local Motel, she began planning her Doppelganger's takedown.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: A Doppelganger's Curse**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC].

**Characters:** Rebecca/Meg

**Genre: **Suspense/ Drama

**Rating:** T (might change later on)

**Summary: **Life will always be difficult, even more so if you steal someone else's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 8**

It was weird to be home and not interact with anyone. Meg's plans of silent observation and going unnoticed were in its second day of operation. Using Emma's and Grace's Facebook and twitter updates she managed to keep tabs on their whereabouts. Meg had walked into the local diner and tried to not draw any attention to herself. She was glad to notice that most of the old waitresses were not on shift so now one will easily recognise her; she had spotted Linda in the corner and did everything possible for Linda not to notice her. She had then seen Owen at the counter, chatting to Linda about something or the other. A waitress had taken her order so for now all she could do was wait.

From Emma and Grace's social networking updates and statuses Meg had know Emma was setting up for the party, Grace had gone to the airport (apparently over and above the gift that her doppelganger had got Grace she had decided to throw in Grace's French boyfriend as well) while Rebecca had gone to the University for some Work. Meg was glad that her perfect grade point average didn't suffer at the hands of her Doppelganger and was mildly surprised that an artistically inclined Rebecca managed to pull it off. Suddenly her ears perked up when the conversation between Owen and Linda had become interesting

"_Grace's 20__th__ Birthday party will be a small affair, just a few close friends, I hope you would come"_

"_Of course I'll be there Owen, I just glad Grace didn't decide to follow in Emma's footsteps. Man Emma threw one amazing party on her 20__th__. I wonder why Grace decided to have a low key celebration, aren't her parents out of Town? And from what I gather Meg had left early this morning and will only be back before Grace's party. So who's going to help with the preparations?"_

"_Emma and I are setting up while Grace is gone to meet her boyfriend at the airport."_

"_It's so nice of Theo to come, I always liked him. He was so supportive of Grace while Meg was recuperating in hospital after her accident. Grace is luck to have him"_

"_Yeah she is... so see you at the party tonight Linda?"_

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world."_

'So Grace is having a low key birthday party' Meg thought 'I'm sorry Grace, I have to ruin your party to get my life back'. She looked up to see a waitress bring her order over to her. A French salad with fries on the side, it's been months since she had this and she could honestly say that she missed it. Many a times the waitresses (Grace, Emma and even Linda) used to tell her that she was the only person who they would prepare French Salad for (because it clearly wasn't on their menu) and only she would have French fries on the side.

Linda had seen a waitress carry a French Salad and a side of fries out of the Kitchen. 'Impossible' she thought, Only Meg orders that and for the past couple of months Meg hasn't eaten a single thing here since her accident. Curious to know who this order was for, she followed the waitress to the customer's table. Imagine her surprise when she saw Meg looking up at her. But this Meg wasn't different like the one who had been coming here for the past couple of months, this Meg felt like the old Meg, the Meg she had known before the accident. The girl seated before her smiled, pulled out her phone and typed something on it, waited a few moments, gestured for Linda to take a seat then showed Linda her Phone.

A Facebook profile with the name Rebecca Evans was blaring on the Phone's screen looking from the screen to the face of the girl sitting opposite her, Linda didn't know what to do. Finally the girl spoke

"_We look the same don't we?"_

"_Huh?.."_

"_I know what you are thinking, 'How is this possible?' right? Well she's not who she says she is... I'm Mary Margret Kelly."_

Linda had looked at the girl again; she had the same face, the same hair, the same smile and even the same voice. But this girl sitting before her had something the other one didn't, the same personality as pre-accident Meg. Linda started to cry, the Bennet/Kelly family was living with an absolute stranger and they had no idea, getting up and rushing to the diner's telephone she was about to phone Grace and tell her that she had found her real step sister and that the girl living with her was an imposter. But before she could dial anything, the receiver was taken out of her hand and placed on the counter. She turned around to see Meg but before she could ask any questions Meg spoke

"_We need to talk in private"_

After leading her to the outside alley behind the diner, Linda turned to Meg, waiting for an explanation, Meg had spoken once more when she was certain that they weren't being overheard

"_You can't tell anyone that there are 2 Meg Kelly's in Town. The girl impersonating me is psychologically unstable and if she knew that I've returned she may harm someone. So for your own safety, please forget that you met me today"_

"_How can I? That psycho needs to be stopped! She could hurt Grace or your parents!"  
"So far she hasn't done anything but I don't want to provoke her. Linda you have to promise me that you won't say anything to anybody"_

Seeing the desperation in her eyes Linda had conceded

"_Alright, I won't say anything. But how am I going to tell you apart?"_

"_For you own safety I won't return to the diner...she wears my charm bracelet. Look for it and you will know who you are speaking to"_

And with that Meg had left the diner, Grace's birthday party was tonight and she needed to get at least one person to know that Rebecca was a fraud.

Grace was happy... no she was ecstatic. Emma had thrown a perfect party for her; she had her closest friends, chocolate cake and her loving boyfriend Theo (a special present from her stepsister Meg). Her step sister was running late and she had known how much her presence at the party meant to Grace since their parents were away. Pushing aside her worry so she could enjoy the party Grace decided to converse with her dearest friends however mixed with her closest friends was a sea of people she didn't recognise. Grace quickly crunched the numbers in her head, according to the guest list that she had given Emma, there were only supposed to be around 15-20 people at her party but judging by the lack of space, immense crowd (who had broken out the beer kegs and were kinda destroying her house), she had to find Emma and put a stop to this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: A Doppelganger's Curse**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC].

**Characters:** Rebecca/Meg

**Genre: **Suspense/ Drama

**Rating:** T (might change later on)

**Summary: **Life will always be difficult, even more so if you steal someone else's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 9**

Grace made her way through the sea of strangers looking for Emma Perkins; it was too convenient that Emma had got the party that she had wanted to throw. After searching throughout the house, she finally found Owen and Emma cleaning up the master bedroom. Apparently some teenagers decided to use her parent's room as a wonderful place to share their most intimate moments.

"_Oh... My... God!, what the hell happened here?"_

Grace looked at Emma and Owen for a reply, but both had given her a shrug that had merely said 'teenagers being teenagers'. Grace began to panic

"_We have a problem, I have no idea who majority of these people are and now they're trashing my house... My parents are going to flip when they see this!"  
"Well at least be grateful that Meg's room is safe, if somebody destroyed that then you rather face your parent's wrath..."_ Emma had finished her comment with a roll of her eyes

"_Wait... Meg's room is fine?"_

"_Yeah she locked it before she left for College..."_

Grace quickly exited the master bedroom and made her way down the hall to her room and found it occupied by two very horny teenage strangers who had, luckily, been stuck on first base. After kicking them out of her room and locking it she went out into the hall way and headed for her step sister's room. There she found her boyfriend, Theo, leading a couple of drunken teenagers away from the hall.

"_Theo, I'm soo sorry. I have no idea who most of these people are..."_

"_It's ok, so some of your friends are a little unruly..."_

"_Theo these aren't my friends, they're party crashers"_

Emma comes rushing through the hall looking for Grace.

"_Grace, Meg is here...her car just pulled up out front..."_

"_I'm done for..."_

Theo rubbed Grace's arm to calm her

"_Maybe Meg can help us get rid of these people..."_

"_Good idea lets go find her before she throws a fit"_

Grace, Theo and Emma rushed through the crowd to meet 'Meg', before she threw a hissy fit. To say that they were in for a rude awakening was a complete understatement, they had found 'Meg', chatting to some party goers drink in hand and enjoying herself. Grace pulled her away from the conversation

"_Meg! What are you doing?"  
"Having fun at my sister's Birthday party what else? You should really explain to Emma the meaning of 'small get together', coz there're way to many people here to call this a small affair"_

"_Meg, these people weren't invited, they're party crashers..."_

'Meg', or more accurately Rebecca,looked at Grace's face. The sheer desperation of the younger girl told her that they had a problem. The appearance of their elderly neighbours, demanding that they shut the party down or they will call the sheriff, made Rebecca wonder why would anyone want to crash Grace's party. Somehow through all the noise and drunken party goers, Rebecca somehow managed to hear her phone ring. Without looking at the screen she answered

"_Hello?"_

"_Having fun Rebecca?"  
"Who is this?"  
"I'm you... Just a little more Bizarre..." *_

"_Cut the crap..."  
"You made my life hell... now it's my turn to return the favour..."_

"_Wha-.."_

_*Click*_

The mysterious caller had hung up but that didn't stop the chill that ran down Rebecca's spine. They had called her by her name; they knew that she was a fraud.

Suddenly Grace's phone buzzed, Grace looked down at her screen Emma and Theo peering over her shoulder to read the caption.

'FROM MONACO WITH LOVE'- and below it was a picture of Grace, Emma and Meg at the Hotel de Paris in Monaco a picture that Grace had Theo take on their last day in Monaco. Behind them was heiress Cordelia Winthrop Scott. A girl with Grace's looks but not Grace's character.

Owen had come up behind his group of friends and had seen the picture on Grace's phone. He had spotted Grace and Cordelia in the same frame but thought better than to dwell on it. Grace and Cordelia were carbon copies of one another the only way to tell them apart would be by their behaviour.

'Maybe if Meg had a doppelganger it would explain why she's been acting weirdly for the past few months...' Owen thought while still gazing at the screen. Then suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks, his eyes went wide with shock and he looked up and frantically began scanning the crowd until he saw it, or her.

There she was, tucked far away from prying eyes and protected by a shadow of darkness. If he didn't look at the brunette girl next to Grace and then back at the girl hidden by the night he would have never believed it. They both had the same face, but which was the real one?

Owen was staring into the darkness when his phone vibrated in his pocket, extracting himself from the others and going to a more private place. He answered his phone

"_Hello?"  
"Owen come to the Motel outside Town after Midnight, what you are thinking is absolutely true... tell no one about this conversation"_

_*CLICK*_ as suddenly as the call came the call ended. Owen wanted answers so he decided to wait for midnight to get them

What Rebecca had feared had come true, someone knew that she wasn't Meg and that could spell doom for her. Owen had been acting strange around her the whole night. After getting rid of the party crashers and cleaning up the house; she, Grace, Theo, Emma and Owen had collapsed in the living room from exhaustion. 3 of the 5 members had fallen asleep instantly while the other 2 had remained awake, one fretting over being caught while the other waiting for answers...

*Smallville- season 7 ... epic show*


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: A Doppelganger's Curse**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC].

**Characters:** Rebecca/Meg

**Genre: **Suspense/ Drama

**Rating:** T (might change later on)

**Summary: **Life will always be difficult, even more so if you steal someone else's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**CHAPTER 10**

Owen was staring at his watch waiting for 11:45, the ideal time for him to sneak out of the house and get answers to his many questions. The Motel was on a lonely road outside of Town, to get there one had to cross over the River using the bridge (that was probably constructed before the civil war but stood strong nonetheless thanks to years of proper maintenance) when his watch indicated that it was close to 11:45, Owen got up, snuck out of the house and made his way to the Motel completely unaware that he was being followed.

After travelling for some time, he came to the river crossing. Halting his car just before the bridge, he suddenly became taken over with a sense of foreboding. It was if Nature itself was telling him to turn away because once he crossed this bridge, his life would be in danger. The sudden onslaught of thunder and strikes of lightning only increased the ominous feeling stirring in his chest. Then, without warning, the clouds had released their burdens and Owen knew that Heaven itself was telling him to turn away but being a man who never followed orders well; Owen let his curiosity get the better of him and drove forward. He was probably at the middle of the bridge when a car had made a sudden appearance next to him, its driver hidden behind the tinted windows. The road slippery from rain and the sense of foreboding clouding his judgement, Owen increased his speed. Suddenly the mysterious driver had rammed their car into his, causing Owen to move closer to the Bridge's Edge. Another metal crunching hit was all that was needed to break the Bridge's railings and send Owen's car and its occupant plummeting into the River below.

Rebecca had known that Owen was close to her secret, so killing him was her only way to save herself. She was sure that on such a stormy night, the river current's strength would carry him off, making it nearly impossible for him to survive. In this weather no one would brave such fierce currents to save anyone. So putting all her faith in the principles of human self-preservation and Human selfishness, she drove away from the bridge to wrapped up in her thoughts to notice the river's current begin to weaken, the rain begin to slow and the figure that dove into the water to save a drowning man. So, and like all great villains, she had fled the scene of the crime to continue the charade that had become her life.

The coldness of the water cut through her body like knives, such piercing pain was inconsequential compared to the pain she would have felt if she let someone die. Spotting the car on the riverbed, its occupant trashing around desperately trying to escape the car's confined space which was completely overtaken with water. Swimming over as fast as she could she tried to help the trapped man who was now unconscious. After a few futile seconds of banging on the windows with her palms, she began searching for something to break the glass with. Spotting a rock, she quickly picked it up and used it the crack the glass, (a herculean task because anyone who understands the laws of physics would know that the opposing pressures of the water present both outside and inside the car would make it exceptionally difficult to break the glass entirely) once she had begun to see the webbed shaped cracks cover a small portion of the window, she dropped the rock, balled her hands into fists and vigorously began pounding them against the window. Once breaking through the glass barrier, her hand searched around for the door handle. Using whatever little strength she had left, she forced the door open and dragged her friend away from his watery grave and up to the surface.

With the weight of another making the swim to shore difficult, she banished all thoughts of death from her mind and made her way through the chilling depths of the river towards the warmth of land. Once she felt the earth under her feet, she began dragging/carrying the man she had saved towards her car, a red Porsche parked on the other side of the bridge. Once she secured him into the passenger seat of the sports car she began to drive to the nearest Motel. Once he wakes she knew that he would want answers and she was ready to answer his questions.

Owen had stirred, his eyes snapped open because of the immense warmth around him. The last thing her remembered was a chilling cold making its way through his body as his car became submerged in water. He faintly remembered the sound of slight pounding on his window and a small hand pulling him out towards the surface. Pulling himself out of the blankets (that were wrapped around him to prevent Hypothermia) he began to frantically scan his surroundings. Judging by the standard colouring of the walls, the bible in the right drawer and the lack of any personality to the room Owen had known that he was in a Motel, more precisely the Motel out of town that was his destination. He saw a TV and next to it he spotted a laptop charging on the desk in the corner and walked towards it, the screen displayed the inbox to someone's email account, and upon closer inspection Owen realised that it was his. He opened the last sent email and was stunned

**Emma, I'm going out of Town for a few days on some urgent business. Will be back before Grace's parents, Love you and can't wait to see you- Owen.**

He scrolled down to her reply

**Alright Sweetheart see you soon! XOXO**

He didn't write this email, he wasn't even sure how he ended up in this Motel. Backing away slowly from the computer he began to feel the presence of another person.

"_You know your password has been football since middle school... I thought you would've changed it by now..."_

Owen had stopped dead, the only person who knew that his password hadn't changed since middle school didn't seem to recall his password a few days ago. He had his suspicions about this person and if the person behind him knew about his password that makes the other person an imposter. With the Wheels still turning in his head, Owen turned around to greet an old friend

"_Thank God you're safe" _the words left his mouth while wrapping the smaller persons frame in to a hug

"_I was so worried about you..."_

"_I'm fine Owen,"_

"_I'm so glad you're back Meg,"_

"_It's good to be back Owen"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: A Doppelganger's Curse**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC].

**Characters:** Rebecca/Meg

**Genre: **Suspense/ Drama

**Rating:** T (might change later on)

**Summary: **Life will always be difficult, even more so if you steal someone else's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**CHAPTER 11**

Owen stared at the girl in front of him. She had just explained exactly what had happened to her, shown him the Facebook accounts and even had him quiz her about things that only the real Meg would know (as the real Meg would have written her most prized secrets in her diary, a treasure that was hidden in a location that only the Real Meg would know about). So even if the fake Meg (or Rebecca as Owen has now discovered) tries to act like she's the real deal she wouldn't be able to fully understand her doppelganger because the inner workings of Meg's mind were locked away and Owen knew that the location of the diary was so secure that no one, other than Meg, would be able to find it. One of the secrets etched in ink upon those pages was Owen's password, the day that he made his first friend and ever since then Owen and Meg had been close. He was certain that the girl seated before him was the real Meg and was, for lack of a better word, shocked about the existence of her psychotic doppelganger. The two old friends caught up, shared a meal, came up with a cover story for Owen's miraculous save (a passerby had seen the car go under and dove in to save him and thereafter nursed him back to health for a few days) and began to strategise a way to get rid of Rebecca.

Meg had known about her family, Emma and Owen through the social networking sites that she had been monitoring, but she had no way to know how her technology repellent Boyfriend was doing. She was certain that her doppelganger was using him in her grand scheme and noticing the concern in Meg's eyes Owen realised what she was worried about

"_He loves you, not her..."_

"_But he thinks that she is me, if he sleeps with her thinking that she is me then what?"_

"_He hasn't slept with her yet, he told me that he's waiting for the right moment..."_

"_Well at least that buys me some time... In the mean time keep discouraging him"_

"_Will do, Riley loves you not that Psycho"_

"_Well for all intents and purposes, that psycho is now 'me', so now that you know the truth... how are you going to tell us apart?"_

"_I was thinking maybe a secret code..."_

"_Anyone can crack a code; it has to be some sort of physical mark that can be inconspicuously recognised by those who know what it means..."_

"_Well you do have a beauty spot on the middle finger of your right hand..."_

"_Well we can use that... but won't it be too small?"_

"_Well she died her hair to look like yours... and we can't use anything that can be covered up with makeup"_

"_Well she does have my mother's bracelet...and she kinda needs to keep it on to keep up the pretence"_

"_So use the bracelet as an identification tag? That's brilliant! It's subtle enough to go unnoticed and it won't be difficult to spot."_

"_Owen the only other person in Town who knows about me being here is Linda"  
"Linda the waitress?"  
"Yeah she kinda figured me out and made it her mission to provide meals for me since I can't go into Town and the food at this Motel is crap. Act like you don't know anything I don't want Rebecca suspecting any of you...Owen you need to get home soon... I don't want Grace and my parents around her without someone watching over them. She's really dangerous Owen; she killed one of her doctors at the asylum. The reason she gave was that she was defending herself from his lecherous eye."_

"_So what exactly is our plan of action? We can't just barge in there and call her out on her lie; If she is as dangerous as you say she is she could try to hurt your family or Emma"_

"_That's what I'm afraid of, I suggest we keep a close watch on her for now and when the time is right, or when she becomes complacent, we strike"_

"_Sound's good. I should go now and make my miraculous return, please tell me we'll meet again?"_

"_I'm staying at this Motel, so drop by whenever you feel like it... oh and Owen, don't tell anyone else about this, I don't want Rebecca to get wind of the fact that I'm around, she might try and harm somebody"  
"Sure thing Meg,"_

After watching Owen drive off into the distance Meg made an important phone call

'_I know where she is Mr. Evans... No I don't want you to come over because she might become violent, Yes I understand the seriousness of the situation and that she's been off her meds for quite some time..."_

Their conversation was cut short by a news bulletin flashing across her TV screen.

Not actually listening to the news anchors take on the horrifying incident, Meg's had finally began to understand exactly how dangerous her opponent was. She had read and heard about how dangerous Rebecca Evans was but watching the police pulling out a severed limb from the river told Meg that the once quite town was now becoming a killing zone thanks to one Rebecca Evans.


End file.
